


The man in the shadows

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Meanwhile in Reverie [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gap Filler, Gen, Reverie (One Piece), SPOILERS FOR CHAPTERS 906 AND 908, what happens away from the meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: A mysterious man appears...





	The man in the shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters 906 and 908 a new character is introduced... I extrapolated a little around what we saw.

An old man wearing an attire destined to hide his face and stature is visiting the catacombs of Mariejois. He hasn't been here in decades, but he remembers this place as clear as day, having spent most of his lifetime around the premises.

He's holding two wanted posters : a brand new one, sporting the smiling face of one of the most wanted rookies of this era, and an older one whose corners are parched and bitten by time. The latter depicts a red-haired pirate, wearing the same straw hat that the smiling rookie has. Few people are aware of the connection between the two pirates, though the old man thinks there are more than enough of them already.

He reaches the end of a long staircase and enters a large hall offering seven doors to open. He enters the third one and steps into a cold chamber located in an old vault.

There lies an enormous straw hat, a giant-sized replica of the one pictured in the two wanted posters.

The old man mutters, "Such a terrible legacy... We should have been more cautious."

He looks at the wanted posters and the national treasure, evaluating the resemblance between the two strawhats, and decides it's close enough to warrant immediate action.

He closes the vault and gets back to the long staircase, climbing up until a hidden door, and opens the door to a small cabinet. There he retrieves a few other wanted posters and a couple of pictures.

The old man closes the concealed cabinet, the door leading to it, and climbs up another stairway. He then follows a series of corridors and smaller staircases until he reaches the Flower Room, way up in the highest tower of Pangaea Castle.

There he sits on the grassy floor and examines the pieces of paper he has in hand.

"Teach... another troublesome D", he states after a while. He places Blackbeard's wanted poster on the ground and starts shredding it carefully, cutting his head in three. "His powers are dangerous but he can be neutralized by kairouseki just like any Devil Fruit user." Dispersing the remnants of the poster, he moves on to the next one.

"Mugiwara... the most impredictable one." He starts tearing Luffy's wanted poster just like he did before. "Him and his crew, especially Nico Robin, are the biggest threat to our system, he must be taken care of without further ado."

He gets up and unsheathes an old sword. "But the mermaid princess..." He sticks the tip of the sword onto the picture and plants it firmly into the ground. "She's one of the keys to the One Piece. She cannot be let free... No, she's way too powerful and we can't afford hoards of Fishmen on the surface."

A voice interrupts his rambling. "Ym, your Highness. They have gathered."

The old man silently scrutinizes the shredded pictures, focuses for a while on Shirahoshi's smiling face and decides he's made up his decision. He's the one in charge and has to make sure everything goes according to plan.

Ym leaves the Flower Room and makes his way through a maze of corridors and stairs to reach the empty throne's room. Climbing up the stairs, a picture of Alabasta's princess slips out of his hand.

He thinks she's not too much of a threat as long as she doesn't know what's written on Alubarna's Poneglyph.

Upon his arrival, one of the Gorosei calls out for him. "Ym, your Highness !"

Ym sits on the empty throne.

The five elders kneel before him and start speaking in turn.

"The candle that should have been snuffed from history has once again..."

"..."

"Hast thou decided ?"

"..."

"If so, give us a name !"

Ym thinks for a while, then says, "Shirahoshi. But keep an eye on Monkey D. Luffy and order the Marine to chase Marshall D. Teach before they understand something crucial."

"Mugiwara..."

"The boy is reckless."

"Shouldn't we chase _him_ ?"

"After all, he's a D. too..."

"Demons must be punished."

Ym states, "He's impredictable but we can neutralize him. Send an attack on East Blue's Foosha or an equivalent to any Mugiwara's hometown and you'll have them out of the way." He huffs. "Poseidon is way more of a threat considering she's one of the keys to the One Piece. As we don't want to see either loads of disgusting Fishmen populating the surface, nor Mariejois destroyed at the hands of lowlife pirates, I order you to take care of her first. She's here at the Reverie, now's the time to gather intel about her and plan a way to take her out."

"Yes,"

"Your Highness."

"..."

"It will be made"

"As you say."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask me about my theories in the comments ;)


End file.
